


人间琐碎

by LetheGear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheGear/pseuds/LetheGear
Summary: 发生在普通的一天中的普通故事。





	人间琐碎

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微有一点奇怪的ky使用

——你如何定义平凡的幸福所带来的撼动？  
他看到爱人微蜷着身体，伏在桌边沉沉酣睡。他浸润在落日温暖的余晖里，笔电屏幕的荧光如月亮般照亮阴影中的脸庞。家中的猫一直缩在爱人膝头，一直则在低平的脖颈上诡异地舒展着躯干，垂下的肉垫摇摇晃晃撩拨着鬈发。  
这个姿势……怎么做到的啊。  
塞迪克轻手轻脚走进厨房，放下满怀的食品和日常杂货。海格力斯若不是必要的外出采风就会在家里写稿写到天荒地老，可怜他出差这么久，下飞机第一件事还是直奔商场以填补被海格力斯吃空的冰箱。  
他草草把物品分类，一部分塞进冷藏库，另一部分零食要囤到客厅海格力斯钟爱的工作台上。塞迪克捏着纸袋走近熟睡的人，把横在脖颈上的猫咪拎起来放到一边。颈椎上骤然减轻的重量和绒毛摩擦产生的骚动惊动了海格力斯，趴伏的脊背耸动了几下，慢慢挺立起来。  
“唔、”青年甚至连眼睛还未完全睁开，只模糊看到了塞迪克的轮廓剪影，说话瓮声瓮气，“你回来了……”  
仿佛一个他平常下班的傍晚。  
盘踞在腿间的猫也活动起来，为获得关注半直立起身体去踩主人的肚子。海格力斯虚虚抓住它的两只前爪，自顾自地嘟哝：  
“啊，太好了，又可以吃到塞迪克做的、好吃的饭了。猫伍长也是，终于有人帮我喂了。嗯，所以说、什么时候能吃完饭呢……”  
塞迪克不由得嘴角抽动：“我在你心中就是这种地位吗。”  
他无力地叹一口气，即便如此也发不起火来——不如说已经习惯了海格力斯的这种风格。“晚饭我一会去做，现在先随便吃点什么吧。”边说他一边翻弄纸袋拿了酸奶，“喏，我在超市找到了你家那边的饮料。”  
他看着海格力斯慢吞吞地撕开包装，插入吸管小口啜饮，也放松身体瘫坐到青年旁边，用一侧手臂支撑着往他的方向倾斜：“所以说，这些天都没有想我吗，小鬼？”  
海格力斯像被抓住后颈皮般僵直了一下：“……才没空呢，我、我还要忙着写稿……”  
为了证明什么似的，他滑动鼠标唤醒黯淡的屏幕，亮出大片空白的文稿页面。塞迪克记得海格力斯接了一部短篇，从自己出差之前就已经动笔。他很知道海格的写作习惯，一旦各方面敲定，行文就是与本人性格截然相反的顺畅与利落，很少出现这样卡顿的情况。电脑右下角有弹窗闪闪烁烁，仿佛能看到责编实体化的哀嚎。  
他眯起眼睛，凑近去看了看大致的前文。主人公情意渐浓、心意相通、干柴烈火、蓄势待发，接下来的情节如何成年人之间自然心知肚明。塞迪克脸上堆出促狭的笑意，偏头玩味地看向海格力斯：“这种事情还写不出，难道你生活经验不够丰富吗？”  
他眼睁睁盯着海格力斯为答他话而将吸管从口中抽离，带出一点津液拉出银丝。从那唇缝中溢出几滴白色的粘稠奶渍，又被探出的嫩红舌尖舐去。线条优美的脖颈上喉结滑动发出暧昧的吞咽声，海格力斯神色不变、意味深长：  
“太久没经历，感觉要忘记了。”

他搂着青年的腰腹凑上前去，脆弱的脖颈在向后倾斜时完全展露，让塞迪克得以一路舔吻到下颚。他嘴唇贴着那处细嫩的皮肤，自胸腔发出低沉的笑声：  
“你在暗示我，嗯？”  
未刮净的胡茬蹭得人又刺又痒，海格力斯难受得直皱鼻子，忍不住把人往外推：“唔别……难受……”  
“现在想拒绝？”塞迪克松开怀，一把把人搡倒——猫咪受到惊吓飞快窜到别处，“晚了。”  
今日残存的几缕夕阳照亮青年的脸，那双平时总是迷离着的眼睛此刻仿佛盈满了幽绿的流光。被投上金粉的睫毛颤动，眸孔宁静而认真地望着塞迪克。男人用双臂支撑在青年两侧，不由自主地吞了吞口水。  
他一点点掀起海格力斯的衣服下摆，露出不甚接触外界的白皙皮肤。虽然生活上是绝对的懒散，但他的体型却神奇地维持在还算节食健康的范围。塞迪克将啄吻落在平坦的胸膛上，一只手捻动着一侧淡色的乳珠。他登时听到青年喉咙处发出的含糊声响，便有些恶趣味地在间隙问：“感觉怎么样？”  
“像猫踩奶——唔！”  
塞迪克抬起脸来，对着刚刚烙上的鲜红吻痕咬牙切齿：“你这是要气死我吗。”  
海格力斯状似无辜地眨眼，似乎想说什么，却终是觉得行动胜于言语，便抬起胳膊，一只手勾过塞迪克的脖子将两人拉近，主动献上亲吻。另一只手却向下伸去，作怪之心昭然若揭。  
它刚刚探入裤缝就被擒住。“你今天……还真是主动啊。”男人轻轻将青年的舌尖推出齿间，借机调整呼吸，“看来的确是期待很久了。”  
“想这样做，就做了。这种事，你总不会讨厌吧。”他依然将嘴贴在塞迪克的唇上，仿佛要把每一字句都渡入对方口中。不在意腕上这道并不坚定的阻碍，他顺利握到了男人已经半硬的性器。  
与看起来腼腆的外表不同，海格力斯在情事方面有一般人难以企及的坦诚——又或该称为享乐主义。种种举动看来是对爱人的讨好，但说到底也是为了最后自己的欢愉。他缓慢地撸动手中的东西，经常执笔与敲击键盘留在指尖的薄茧带来相当奇妙的感受，海格力斯给他做手活儿的次数并不多，塞迪克呼吸粗重，一转眼珠却看到青年澄澈眸子中泛起暧昧的薄雾。  
“塞迪克……”他模模糊糊地唤着，继续给面前颜色略深的唇瓣施以湿漉的吻。塞迪克终于按奈不住，手越过青年的肩膀胡乱拉上了窗帘——  
余晖落尽，暗夜来临。

“塞迪克！这个……不……”  
海格力斯已经变为了趴伏的姿势，在冰凉的液体触及皮肤的瞬间，他就绷紧了腰线试图抗议。  
“怎么，”男人一意孤行地倾斜着手中的酸奶瓶，“都到了这个地步，你以为我还能忍耐到找来润滑剂的时候吗？”  
粘稠的白色滴落在泛着粉色的臀瓣上，塞迪克用手指将其抹开，缓缓向缝隙中的隐秘孔穴探去。  
“你……唔……”  
已被情欲烧至火热的甬道中 突然挤入了低温的异物，海格力斯尽力放松身体，但一想到不久前还被拿来饮用的东西现在却搞出这种羞耻做法，心里就不自觉地产生一种异样感。糟糕的是，越在意的话对于后穴里的种种动静就越是敏感，当塞迪克触到那一点时，他惊叫着几乎要蜷起身子。  
“好孩子，好孩子……”男人用另一只手抚摸身下不住微颤的脊背，火热的掌心紧贴皮肤，掠过一个又一个满载爱意的丘陵般的骨节。后穴周玮在指节不断地抽插中溢出液体，却也让进出更加顺利了。  
塞迪克收回手指，将已经完全硬起的性器抵在穴口，俯下身去，将对方笼罩在胸膛之下。“我进来了……”他喃喃着，埋头在青年颈上的发间嗅到了柠檬的香气。  
“唔！嗯……”  
结合时海格力斯不可避免地感到不适，但呻吟中已越来越多地添了愉悦的色彩。塞迪克强健的古铜色手臂环抱着他的腰肢，手指则在乳头和下体之间无规则地挑逗。那脸颊的胡茬再一次带来刺痛，然而接下来出自齿间的痛感更甚。他像个戎马的帝王般在身躯之上开疆扩土，处处留下自己象征的印记，下身动作不停，誓要将内外全部征服。  
海格力斯头脑混沌，但此刻他也愿意在情欲的海中随波逐流。当体内的硬物在抽插中刮过敏感脆弱的那点，他就被掀起的滔天巨浪直送到空中。他已经无法分辨自己的身体又因什么感情做出了怎样的反应，而这种现象又该怎样表述——诚然海格力斯胸间有万千辞藻，但爱人所给予的欢愉永远超脱其中。  
在多年的经验与默契下，两人的身体已十分契合，几乎同时在高潮中泄出。塞迪克并未将性器抽出，那些液体便从结合处艰难地涌出。  
他蘸了一点在海格力斯身上抹开：“呐，你猜这尝起来会不会有酸奶的——”  
“闭嘴！”青年羞恼地挣动了一下。  
塞迪克发出爽朗的笑声，搂过对方的身体将其面对自己——海格力斯登时感觉那依然埋于体内的东西立即又旋扭进几分。他舔了舔青年鲜红欲滴的耳垂，犹带戏谑地低语：“既然太久没做过，这一次肯定不够呢……”  
“要好好写进稿子里哦，小鬼。”

End.


End file.
